


I See You Choke and It Takes My Breath Away

by ajrod32



Series: Chansoo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Jongin, M/M, because i love throwing baby exo in there, because is there any other kind of kyungsoo when it comes to chansoo?, im shit at titles, just pure fluff to satisfy my needs, tsundere!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrod32/pseuds/ajrod32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is very affectionate, Kyungsoo likes making death threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Choke and It Takes My Breath Away

**i.**

They walk side by side as Chanyeol talks on and on while Kyungsoo listens. You wouldn't know it but its one of his favorite past times, listening to Chanyeol speak. He says everything with the excitement of a child and Kyungsoo is completely enamored. It's until Chanyeol tries to link their hands together that Kyungsoo finally speaks, "touch me and you die."

**ii.**

They're sitting next to each other in a booth at their favorite restaurant, enjoying cheap food and a little soju that has Kyungsoo's cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. Sometimes Chanyeol will take some of his food in his chopsticks and attempt to feed him and sometimes Kyungsoo will let him. It's nice. But then Kyungsoo's ex boyfriend walks in and he knows Chanyeol can see him tense up.

"Kyungsoo! Is that you?! It’s been ages!" He says when he notices the couple and makes his way to their table. "Wow, you look great!" And then he finally acknowledges Chanyeol, "and you are?"

Kyungsoo has to fight the urge to punch his boyfriend in the face when he slings his arm around his shoulder and pulls him in close, "I'm Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's boyfriend. And I don't mean to be rude but you're interrupting our date night." The man frowns and leaves after mumbling goodbyes. "Ugh glad hes gone, huh?" Chanyeol laughs. Kyungsoo finally shrugs his arm off his shoulder none too softly and says, "put your arm around me one more time and you die."

**iii.**

It's snowing in Seoul and Kyungsoo's older brother has the couple on babysitting duty. He doesn't mind. His nephew, Jongin, is the cutest five year old on the planet and watching him play in the snow with Chanyeol melts his heart way more than he'd like to admit.

"Uncle soo, look we made a snowman! He's cute and squishy like you!" The child says excitedly.

"And who told you that?" Kyungsoo frowns in his boyfriends direction, who in turn laughs nervously.

"Uncle Chanyeol did! He says you're the squishiest squishy ever!"

"Did he now?" Kyungsoo never moves his glare from Chanyeol's face, not even as he bends down to pick up some snow and mold it into a thick ball. "Hey, now! Squishys are cute! Squishys would never start a snowball fight with their boyfriends," Chanyeol says with his hands up defensively.

"Snow ball fight?! I wanna play!" Jongin screeches in excitement and makes his own snowball before throwing it right in Chanyeol's face. He has surprisingly good aim for a five year old. Chanyeol sputters and attempts to wipe it off when Kyungsoo throws his own at the same spot his nephew did. Jongin giggles in delight and Chanyeol growls, "okay, you two, that's it!"

Needless to say, they all needed warm baths when they finally went back to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's apartment. Jongin is sleeping on the love seat beside them, his little snores making the couple chuckle into their hot chocolates.

"You're a really good uncle," Chanyeol says lowly. "You are too," he replies and his heart stutters when he finally meets Chanyeol's gaze and sees the warmth and pure love in his eyes. Chanyeol leans in and Kyungsoo freezes as he kisses him softly. When he pulls away Kyungsoo says, "kiss me in front of my nephew again and you die"

**iv**.

Kyungsoo is making dinner because despite what Chanyeols former room mate, Baekhyun, says, he doesn't trust him in the kitchen. Chanyeol had told him on the phone earlier that he was having a bad day so he wanted to make his favorite dish just to cheer him up a bit. He's not sappy but he knows Chanyeol will understand the gesture. He hears the front door open and sees his boyfriend sagging into their apartment. "Hey," he says.

"Babe, I know you dont like me but can you hug me? I just need a hug. Please." "Why do you ask me for permission as if you ever have before?" Kyungsoo grumbles but holds his arms out anyway. When Chanyeol molds himself into his arms, Kyungsoo can hear the smallest of sniffles and he feels his t-shirt dampening under Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo rubs his hands up and down his back soothingly and he hopes the gesture says all the things he could never voice aloud, _I like you, Chanyeol. I like you a lot. And whatever happens I'm here for you, I always will be. I promise. Please don't cry, I love you._

Chanyeol lets out a loud sob into his neck and squeezes Kyungsoo hard. “Kyungsoo you are the sweetest boyfriend in the world, how did I get so lucky?” He cries and pulls away from Kyungsoo’s neck to slam their lips together, hard. Kyungsoo winces because their teeth clacked together at the impact and Chanyeol is kissing him so roughly that he’s pretty sure his mouth is gonna be swollen for a couple days. But then Chanyeol’s kisses are softening until he’s barely pressing lips against Kyungsoo’s, tender pecks that leave Kyungsoo breathless.

“How do you always say so little but so much at the same time?” Chanyeol laughs.

“You say enough for the both of us,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol smiles and leans in to kiss him again when a loud beeping erupts through the apartment. “What the hell?” Chaneyol yells over the alarm.

“Shit! The kimchi jjigae!” Kyungsoo gasps and rushes to the oven where the stew in question is bubbling over and leaving a black cloud of smoke around their small kitchen. He turns off the stove top, simultaneously burning his hands in the process as he moves the pot off the stove. “Shit,” he frowns in pain. “Chanyeol, open the windows and turn on all the fans. We need to air out the smoke!”

Later on, after Kyungsoo has applied burn cream to his hands, sprayed enough air freshener to get rid of the smell of smoke, and has called a nearby chinese take out place to bring them jjampong, Chanyeol pouts at him as he glares back. “Interrupt me-”

“I know, i know. ‘interrupt you while you’re making dinner again, and I die’".

“ _Literally._ You will _literally_ die. We almost burnt down the building.”

**V.**

Kyungsoo wakes up one night shivering in a tiny ball. He turns over to see Chanyeol wrapped tightly in their blankets and snoring soundly. He could pull all the blankets away from Chanyeol in revenge, or he could let his boyfriend rest and grab another blanket from their closet but it’s the middle of night and he’s tired so he picks option c.

He pulls the side of the blankets closest to him out from under Chanyeol’s back, presses up against his sleeping boyfriend and wraps the blankets around both of them. Chanyeol grumbles incoherently.

“Go back to sleep, Chanyeol,” he whispers into his back. Instead, Chanyeol turns around to face him and pulls him against his chest roughly. “Hey!”

“Shhh, go back to sleep, Kyungsoo,” he smiles and leaves a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo smirks and hugs Chanyeol tighter, “Let go of me and you die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally the epitome of chansoo trash. (cross-posted on AFFs so if you've read it before it might've been on there)


End file.
